memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space Station K-7 personnel
List of civilian personnel assigned to or visiting Deep Space Station K-7 during the mid-23rd century. Named * Mr. Lurry, station manager. Unnamed Bartender This male bartender ran a bar on Deep Space Station K-7 in 2268. He wisely declined Cyrano Jones' attempts to sell him various goods including a tribble. However, he changed his mind and bought one, when he observed Uhura taking a liking to a tribble, believing that Humans would buy them. Unfortunately, as the tribble rapidly bred and multiplied, his bar soon became overrun with the small, furry creatures. His bar was also the scene of a bar fight between Klingons and the crew of the . ( ; ) Blonde waitress This blonde waitress worked at a bar on K-7 in 2268. She served drinks to Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov, and Freeman shortly before they started a fight with Korax and his fellow Klingons in the bar. ( ; ) Brunette waitress This brunette waitress worked at a bar on K-7 in 2268. Among her customers on stardate 4523 were Arne Darvin, undercover officers from the , and Klingon officers from the . Though she started off the day with a cheerful demeanor, she soon became frustrated by people's attempts to order a raktajino. ( ; ) Cadet 1 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons in 2268. Although the cadet didn't join the fight, he looked on standing next to a Human friend. ( , ) .}} Cadet 2 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons in 2268. Previously, he was drinking along with another cadet and two workmen. ( ; ) .}} Civilian woman This civilian woman was having a drink on Deep Space Station K-7, along with an Antares crewmember, a workman and a female Starfleet officer, soon before the brawl broke out. She sat behind Pavel Chekov, and later she stood at a wall, watching the brawl along his companions. ( ; ) .}} Colonist This Human colonist in a purple jumpsuit was having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out. He didn't join in, but watched from the sidelines with a Starfleet cadet. ( ; ) .}} Starfleet captain This Starfleet captain was visiting the bar on Deep Space Station K-7, during the same time when both the Enterprise crewmembers and the time-traveling crew of the USS Defiant were present. ( ) }} Starfleet officer #1 This female officer wearing a sciences division uniform was having a drink on Deep Space Station K-7, along with a second officer, a workman, and a civilian woman, soon before the brawl broke out. ( ; ) Starfleet officer #2 This officer wearing a command division uniform was on Deep Space Station K-7 in 2268, when the station was infested by tribbles that Cyrano Jones had brought there. In a bar on the station, the crew member watched a fight between officers from the and Klingons officers from the . ( ; ) and as a ''Enterprise'' crewman in .|His uniform was a reuse of the one worn by Tom Nellis, and therefore bore the assignment patch from the Antares (a vessel previously destroyed), as well as a single braid on the sleeve, indicating the rank of an officer less than .}} Starfleet officers #3 and #4 These Starfleet officers were having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7 soon before the brawl broke out. ( ; ) Workman #1 This workman in an orange jumpsuit was having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7, along with another workman and two Starfleet cadets, when a brawl broke out. ( ; ) .|His jumpsuit was originally seen in .}} Workman #2 This workman in an orange jumpsuit was having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7, along with two Starfleet officers and a civilian woman, when a brawl broke out. ( ; ) .}} Deep Space K-7 personnel Deep Space K-7 personnel de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Raumstation K-7 fr:Personnel sur Deep Space K-7